Headline News - May 2003
FC Confirms Assasination Attempt Against King Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAY03-1 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon May 05 08:43:32 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ In a holovised statement this evening, First Councillor Sir Fredrick Chamberlain confirmed that an assassin had attempted to slay King Richard I at the King's Darkwood Hall estate on Nacilep Island. Calling it a "grevious message" for the people of Sivad, the First Councillor declared that the King was in critical but stable condition in Enaj. Increased security at the Enaj Treatment Centre has lead to speculation that the King is being treated there, though doctors and staff refused to comment. The First Councillor assured the people, however, that the "crown was secure" and that those responsible for the assault on His Majesty would be found and brought to justice. The man who weilded the gun is already in SHIELD custody at an undisclosed location, undergoing interrogation.Initial reports, so far still unconfirmed, were that His Majesty was shot by a man claiming to be a specialist rights advocate. The man approached the King and fired three rounds from an antique revolver, striking the King in the torso. The King was treated at the site by Baroness Isherwood-Sutherland and an unknown Centauran, as well as noted naval physician John Lind. Once stabalised, the King was transported aboard a high-speed hovercopter to Enaj with a full SHIELD escort. His attacker, who had been overpowered by bystanders, was also transported to Enaj by SHIELD.As a result of the attack, patrols around Sivad have been stepped up. SHIELD has more than doubled patrols, and Royal Marines have been assigned to guard sensative areas. All transport off-planet has been frozen for the time being by executive order of the First Councillor.An assault on the life of the King is high treason under the Treasons Act of 2811. If charged with "compassing the death of the King," the assailant and any conspirators could face death- high treason is one of the only two civilian offences on Sivad which are still subject to capital punishment. The case would be groundbreaking, as no attempt has been made on the life of a Sivadian Monarch since the so-called "polydenum plot" against Queen Paulette I in 2877, in which an attempt was made to explode containers of polydenum during the state opening of the Council. All conspirators in that plot were executed./Neville McNamara, Sivadian Press/ Most Dangerous Job on Sivad? Politican. Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAY03-2 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon May 05 14:22:41 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ With the recent attempt to assasinate King Richard, experts have considered why it is that being a public figure in the Sivadian Government is so dangerous. "Being a member of the Council of Equals, especially First Councillor, has been nothing but bad for the holder." Say Professor Reginald Ajax of the University of Enaj, "My studies show that one's life span is much, much shorter, and not merely because of stress." The professor presented evidence of the fates of the First Councillors who have succeeded Athena Tralis-Andrews. Wallace Marbury suffered a stroke. Constantine Isherwood died in office. Murray Sloane became a lunatic. Paul Trauffaut was in questionable mental health before his assasination. Only the most recent two, Amanda Ramlan and Fredrick Chamberlain, are thusfar uneffected, and even Ramlan left office under a cloud. "Even presuming that no misfortune befalls Sir Fredrick Chamberlain during his term, that is still a casualty rate of nearly 67 per cent." said the professor, "And that doesn't even begin to consider the fate of the councillors. Cierra Federova. Peter Delarme. Need I go on?"Professor Ajax was unable to answer the question of why public life on Sivad is so dangerous. While clearly Sivadian politicians are in the public eye, Sivadian politics are not so robust as to cause this sort of death rate. The government is reported to be considering a Parliamentary Commission to consider the matter of Councillor turnover. SBS is launching its own investigation, to be revealed in an upcoming holovision special./Neville McNamara, Sivadian Press/ Isherwood House Searches for Answers Heirs Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAY03-3 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon May 05 21:11:27 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Inquiries have begun at Isherwood House to discover what lapse of security allowed the smuggling of a weapon to within mere feet of King Richard. Reports from eyewitnesses, who have been permitted to leave Nacilep Island following SHIELD's investigation, state that the assassin was one of many guests at His Majesty's hunting weekend. This does not explain how the man, whose identity remains undisclosed, secreted the weapon onto the island, past any number of members of SHIELD's Royalty Protection Division, and managed to discharge 3 round into the King. Apparently suspecting an insider, SHIELD is reported to be questioning all members of the household, Sivadian and Specialist alike, and several members of the Darkwood Hall staff have been detained for questioning in Enaj. Commissioner Robert Hardie was unavailable for comment.While the investigation progresses, Sir Humphrey Holmes, King Richard's private secretary, is carrying out an investigation of his own. A source within Isherwood House has revealed that while publically optimistic, doctors are privately concerned about the King's prognosis, and consider his chances of survival no more than one in two. Unmarried and childless, a royal death would leave Sivad once again without a monarch. Acting under instructions from Sir Humphrey, Royal staff are reportedly scouring the Public Archives for potential heirs, some as many as eight generations removed from the King.Under the terms of the 2901 Act of Succession, the crown would decend to the next legal heir, regardless of sex. Though the crown must by law be held by a member of the House of Isherwood, decent in that line could be either paternal or maternal.When contacted, Sir Humphrey refused to comment on the possiblities of a successor and said only that the thoughts and prayers of all members of the Royal Household were with the King./Neville McNamara/ Former Vanguard general warns of arms race proliferation Posted By: Gadget Article: MAY03-4 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Mon May 05 22:06:50 3003 PALLAS, DESERATA - In a lengthy disquisition published last week, Lieutenant General Matthew Littlepage warned of an approaching period of "intense military rivalry" between member nations of OATO and the Parallax. Citing an unprecedented level of active-duty troops engaged on most Allied nations, the former Vanguard general predicted the rise of a "cold war."A cold war is a struggle between two groups for military supremacy. Often characterized by weapons proliferation and a race toward technological advancement, cold wars fall short of overt combat, usually for fear of mutual destruction.Although Littlepage declined to predict the outcome of a "hot" war, he mentioned that the technologically superior Nall would engage in fierce combat and offer no ground. "Like it or not, Parallax has an unparalleled array of warfare instruments at their disposal." Said Littlepage, "Our pistols must look like pop guns to them."Littlepage supported his argument by pointing to the institution of compulsory service on Mars. "Curtailing of personal freedoms" is an indication of an upcoming cold war.Proponents of General Littlepage's conclusions urged an immediate shift from civil to military research. The development of a weapon analogous to or more powerful than the Parallax Coreseeker, the general indicated, is crucial. "The key in any arms race is fear. The easiest method to strike terror is through a weapon that can annihilate a solar system." Council of Elders Decide on Treaty. Posted By: Stargazer Article: MAY03-5 Reported To: QRS Reported On: Quaquan Reported At: Tue May 06 00:40:33 3003 After long debating the Orion Arm Treaty, presented by Sivad, the Council of Elders finally decided that Quaquan would not be joining the other worlds in signing this agreement."Since the time our ancestors' moccasins touched the ground of sweet Mother Quaquan..." spoke Chief Council Elder Many Feathers Flatfeet for all of those on the Council, "Our world and people have stood as a quiet island in the raging seas of unstable space. One tradition our ancestors brought with them is that our world stays neutral, taking neither one side nor the other against another. Day and night cannot dwell together, while twilight creates harmony between them. Quaquan is that twilight. This tradition allows Quaquan to remain peaceful, a welcoming place of quiet and natural beauty that we share willing with those who wish to visit and rest in that peace. To sign this treaty would be to deny the traditions of our ancestors. We give thanks to the Great King Father of Sivad and Ambassador Sir Oliver Jermyn for inviting us to join the Orion Arm Treaty. We cannot take sides and therefore cannot join." The Chief Council Elder had one last thing to say to all those undecided, for, or against the treaty, "On Earth, the Great Chief Seattle once said, 'People did not weave the web of life - they are merely strands in it. Whatever people do to the web, they do to theirself.' These are very wise words to ponder."Elder Many Feathers Flatfeet would not answer any questions saying what he stated was enough and it was time for the Council Elders to go home and rest.- Squealing Bird - Rising Star Senior Reporter Neidermeyer: Leave me out too Posted By: Wes Platt Article: MAY03-6 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Tue May 06 00:49:32 3003 TORRICELLI, GANYMEDE - The following message from exile Earth King Colin Neidermeyer was intercepted by a Maltarian listening post on Ganymede this morning, soon after Quaquan's announcement that it would not join the Orion Arm Treaty Organization:"Not like you sorry bastards actually had the courtesy to extend an invitation, but *Earth* won't be joining your little pity party group, either. On Earth, a wise man once said, 'Don't drink punch after a drunkard's pissed in it.' Put *that* in your peace pipe and smoke it, chief." AN Claims Better TRV Cure Posted By: Marson Article: MAY03-7 Reported To: CIN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Tue May 06 02:04:09 3003 (Shadowheart, Tomin Kora) - Dr. Lester Haskins of Above Nature, Inc. released a statement late this evening claiming to have found an improved treatment for the Thull Resequencing Virus."The Above Nature TRV team focused on treating the disease after it has a chance to act on the human genome by studying its effect on clones and cloned material. We now have the ability to make progress against TRV even in its advanced stage. A certain Thul need to see me if he wants to be human again. Immediately." Sivad Travel Restriction Lifted Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAY03-8 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue May 06 18:50:53 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The Office of First Councillor Chamberlain, after consultation with SHIELD and the Royal Navy, announced today that they were lifting the travel restrictions imposed following the assasination attempt on King Richard, effective immidately. SHIELD Commissioner Robert Hardie is reported to be satisfied that the assassin, though apparently acting on behalf of a cause, acted alone in his attempt to slay His Majesty. Charges are yet to be announced, but it is suspected that the Crown Prosecution Service will seek a capital charge of high treason.Commercial and Merchant flights to and from Sivad will resume immidiately./Neville McNamara/ Exile Vox wants duel Posted By: Wes Platt Article: MAY03-9 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Tue May 06 23:08:43 3003 SANCTUARY - Ulka of Hatch Kithar, the Vox who became an exile after forces loyal to Ock of Hatch Vril seized power on Nalhom, is alive and in hiding within the infrastructure of Sanctuary.According to a man identifying himself simply as "The Voice of Sanctuary," Ulkakithar has dwelled in the ship's skeleton since her rescue from Earth after the Moebius Effect struck. He then broadcast a message from Ulkakithar: "The ssseissssure of the planetsss Grimlahd, Vollissssta and Val Sssshohob are not the will of Nalia. They are the will of a ussssurper. Let Nalia look down on her two children in ssssingle combat and sssshow who sssspeaksss with her true voissssse."Nall custom dictates that the rivals fight to the death. The winner will be the unchallenged ruler of the Parallax. Barrister Appointed to Lead Assassin Prosecution Defence Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAY03-10 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed May 07 11:50:44 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Noted Barrister John Mack, partner in the Enaj firm of Cavendish, Godfrey, Mack (CGM), has been appointed by the Crown Prosecution Service to lead the prosection of the as-yet-unamed assailant of King Richard I. Mack is well respected in criminal circles for his work in previous prosecutions, and will have the responsiblity of obtaining a conviction in one of the first state trials of the restored Kingdom of Sivad. It is expected that he will make a presentment of a charge of High Treason within the next week, at which time the identity of the killer will become public knowlege.Sources in the Enaj legal community have also revealed that another member of the CGM criminal team, Barrister Colin Godfrey, has already been retained as lead counsel for the defence. This is possible only because of the Sivadian view of all barristers as independent contractors, who must take cases as they come under the so-called "cab rank rule". Neither barrister was available for comment./Neville McNamara, Sivadian Press/ Majordomo warns of Falkenberg terrorist plot Posted By: Wes Platt Article: MAY03-11 Reported To: INN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Thu May 08 18:16:41 3003 SHADOWHEART, TOMIN KORA - Renowned pirate John Falkenberg, recently rumored to be rubbing elbows with Sivad's elite movers and shakers, is engaged in a plot to destroy the city of New Alhira on Demaria, according to Grim, majordomo to Boss Cabrerra on Tomin Kora."Without authorization from Boss Cabrerra, John Falkenberg has begun making arrangements to deliver an asteroid into a terminal path in Demaria's orbit that would lead to a catastrophic collision," Grim told the Cabrerra Information Network.** The holovid shows the image of several tow vessels moving an asteroid into position in Demaria's binary star system. **"Falkenberg came to me a few weeks ago," said a space barge operator who spoke on condition of anonymity. "He offered a few million credits to shift an asteroid to a certain set of coordinates. I told him those coordinates would put it on a collision course with Demaria. He just laughed and said, 'I know. Now maybe I'll get that statue.' And when he quit laughing, he told me my wife and kids had been kidnapped. If I didn't do what he wanted, they'd die. So...I did what he wanted."The asteroid remains on a collision course and will strike New Alhira sometime next week if it isn't stopped. Demarian Militia Deploys. Thanks Cabrerra. Posted By: Cellshade Article: MAY03-12 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Fri May 09 00:52:42 3003 NEW ALHIRA, DEMARIA -- Tonight, the New Alhiran Demarian Militia has deployed the DCS Paw's End to investigate the looming asteroid threat to the city and remove it if it exists as claimed.In a statement to the press, Shortclaw Lightseeker, a spokesman for the Militia, expressed his gratitude to the Cabrerra organization. "We want to thank Majordomo Grim for bringing this situation to light," Lightseeker said.The New Alhira government has made no statements as of yet concerning their opinion on the guilt of Mr. Falkenberg, the purported perpetrator of the threat. Asteroid Threat Confirmed Posted By: Russkaya Article: MAY03-13 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Fri May 09 19:44:24 3003 BLACK SANDS, DEMARIA -- Astronomers at the Black Sands Observatory complex have confirmed the existence of a large asteroid on a collision course with their homeworld."Over the last twelve hours we have been undertaking a detailed survey of the nearby stellar nieghborhood," spoke lead astronomer Sandrunner Starwatcher, "And to our dismay found that Tomin Kora's report of an incoming planetoid are true. As we speak the asteroid is approximately 679,000 hms away and is traveling at a speed of approximately 4000 hms. The asteroid will impact our world in about seven days, give or take a few hours. The real threat is its size. At just over 1,200 meters in diameter, the collision will destroy most life on New Alhira."The Demarian Militia has already gone on alert in response to this threat and the Ungstiri Ambassador has offered their aid against the incoming rogue asteroid. Exile resumes post as legitimate Vox Posted By: Wes Platt Article: MAY03-14 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sun May 11 00:05:19 3003 SANCTUARY - Vox Ulka of Hatch Kithar prevailed in honorable combat against usurper Vox Ock of Hatch Vril on Sanctuary's flight deck tonight.All forces once loyal to Ockvril are now required, by Nall custom, to follow the victor of the conflict.Ulkakithar declined comment, except to say that Ockvril fought honorably, without benefit of weapons or armor, and "will be resssseived gladly into the warm light of Nalia'sssss pressssensssse."The usurper's body will be returned to Nalhom for a funeral with full honors. The funeral will be held after Ulkakithar is officially re-sworn by the Order Council on Nalhom. Asteroid Towing Underway. Investigation Begins. Posted By: Cellshade Article: MAY03-15 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Sun May 11 23:56:34 3003 NEW ALHIRA, DEMARIA -- Earlier this evening, robotic construction ships began towing away the asteroid that has been threatening an impact against Demaria for several days. It will be taken to a secure holding zone where scientists will analyze the asteroid in an effort to determine from where it was launched, and possibly the type of vessel used to set it on its destructive path in the first place.The New Alhira government has made statements that they are willing to accept any help offered by Ungstir in hopes that their expertise with asteroids might lead to a more complete investigation.No further information has yet been released on possible criminal investigations into the allegations made by the Cabrerra organization against Mr. Falkenberg, whom Cabrerra's majordomo Grim accused of setting the asteroid on its collision course; a statement on that matter is expected within the coming weeks. In-fighting reported among Nall factions on Grimlahd Posted By: Wes Platt Article: MAY03-16 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Mon May 12 21:52:05 3003 AKRIL, GRIMLAHD - Nall forces occupying Grimlahd appear conflicted over the outcome of the recent duel between the two Voxes, with some elements loyal to the defeated Vox Ock of Hatch Vril taking it upon themselves to try and vanquish the Zangali and Grimlahdi denizens in Ockvril's name.But other Nall, recognizing that Ulkakithar's victory is a message of Nalia's desire to see new direction in Parallax interstellar policy, are doing all they can to quell such uprisings.Numerous rebel Nall have been killed during the conflict, and sources on Grimlahd now report that most of the fighting seems to be over, with those loyal to Vox Ulka of Hatch Kithar remaining in control. Scientists report progress on universal teleporter Posted By: Wes Platt Article: MAY03-17 Reported To: INN Reported On: Castor Reported At: Mon May 12 22:22:52 3003 URSINIRU, CASTOR - Great Dreamer Technologies, formed by scientists involved in the now-defunct OtherSpace Ring Syndicate, has apparently made a breakthrough in interplanetary matter transmission technology.Lead developer Yakamim Zamacha tells INN that GDT has successfully tested a prototype device that will allow a planet-side vehicle, complete with driver and cargo, to enter a teleporter arch and transport instantaneously to a similarly equipped station on another planet."This device, which we are calling the Starbridge, will revolutionize interstellar transportation and cargo shuttling," Zamacha said. "No longer will businesses have to risk the dangers of piracy in deep space to conduct interstellar commerce. Using our safe, secure arches, long space voyages will become a memory. This large universe will become much more united."It is expected that the first Starbridges will come online this summer. Colony Dome Construction Begins Posted By: Seaborne Article: MAY03-18 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Tue May 13 20:15:01 3003 (MARS ORBIT) -- Republic freighters made their first trips down to the Martian surface today, depositing construction materials that will be used to erect a dome structure for arriving colonists. The ships also brought much-needed supplies to the military encampment already established by the Martian Legions in the Gordii Fossae region. The efforts to colonize have been stalled for the past three weeks, following a bureaucratic dispute over how to best implement the plan. According to the office of Second Consul Armitage, the new colony dome should be functional by next week at the latest.-Seth Skyler, INN correspondent- Indictment Filed Against King's Attacker Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAY03-19 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed May 14 08:15:43 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Crown Prosecution Service lawyers have filed an indictment against the man who attacked King Richard nine days ago. Now identified as Robert Bennet, of Grand Enaj, the attacker was arraigned in front of Enaj Magistrates, who transfered the case to the Court of the Second Circle, the first step in the criminal justice process for all indictable offences. Signed by John Mack, the barrister briefed by the crown in this case, the indictment alleges five counts, ranging from High Treason under the Treasons Act of 2811, through offences under the Treasons Act 2842, attempted murder and causing grevious bodily harm under the Offences Against the Person Act of 2861, and possessing an illegal weapon.This will be the first trial for treason in over 100 years on Sivad. Legal experts, however, expect that a conviction is almost inevitable in this case. "The Treason Act requires the testimony of two persons to the same overt act." explain Julius Latimer, KC, Sivadian Barrister and former Attorney General of Sanctuary, "In this case the shots were fired in front of an entire garden party. This will be a very difficult case for for the Defence Mr. Godfrey. The only question is the death penalty's effect on a Sivadian jury."Bennet has thusfar remained silent on his motives, and SHIELD continues to investigate his supposed links to specialist rights. He was arrested in 2998 for protesting outside of the Embrionix Plant in Enaj, but otherwise has no criminal record.The case will continue before Mr. Justice Denning in the Enaj Court of the Second Circle. As a state crime, the most serious of Sivad's class I offences, the trial for treason will be before a justice of the court and a jury of twelve citizens, who require a majority of 10 to convict./Neville McNamara, Sivadian Press/ Meteorologists predict hot summer Posted By: Plymouth Article: MAY03-20 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed May 14 11:45:26 3003 (Enaj, Sivad) - Unusual weather patterns around Sivad have led the Sivadian Weather Office to predict that the summer of 3003 will be a hot one -- possibly the hottest on record.With thermometers already edging toward 40 degrees Celsius in Enaj, Sivadians have already been faced with unseasonably high temperatures, but now meteorologists are saying that the mercury could hit 45 degrees for weeks at a time this summer on some parts of Sivad.Sivadian emergency authorities are already planning teams to clean-up the bodies of Specialists that expire in the heat. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Priceless Artifacts Stolen! Posted By: Russkaya Article: MAY03-21 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Wed May 14 22:57:57 3003 Shalyaris, Centauri: Early this morning, at the Mount Khahlmihnra archeological site, the infamous crystal Snow Chimes were the victim of a daring dawn robbery. The ancient set of wind chimes were discovered missing after a modified freighter made an unauthorized flight and then departure from the Shalyaris region. The ship was identified as the CIV Wolfsbane, belonging to one Remy LeBeau. And while rumours of a duplicate rogue cajun have been blamed for his previous crime spree, the presence of the Wolfsbane has lead the Centauran authorities to state that this theft was committed by the one, true, original Lebeau."This is both a historic and scientific tragedy," emitted Chief Researcher Shahmishka of the Shalyaris Institute. "First because of the age of the crystal shafts, dating back at least three thousand years, and their obvious Kamir ties. Second, in their inherent capabilities. The Chimes are extremely dangerous with prolonged exposure leading to various mental difficulties. Of course, disciplined minds such as Institute researchers are proof against these effects."The Centauran government has issued a warrant for the arrest of Remy Lebeau and a 500,000 credit reward for information leading to his capture and return of the Snow Chimes. ASSASSIN IN NEAR-MISS ESCAPE ATTEMPT! Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAY03-22 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu May 15 19:34:37 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Sources within SHIELD indicate that an escape attempt by indicted traitor Robert Bennet was barely foiled, leaving two specialist warders dead and another so badly injured that he had to be put down. One SHIELD investigator, identified as Edward Sullivan, was admitted to the Enaj Treatment Centre in serious condition.Bennet, awaiting trial for the attempted assassination of King Richard I, reportedly made his move during an interview conducted by Investigator Sullivan. The prisoner, who had been left unhandcuffed in his cell, attacked Sullivan when he attempted to confiscate a pack of cigarettes, then overpowered two specialist warders who had arrived to assist. He escaped into the cellblock where, using the warder's keys, he obtained a weapon and keycard, allowing him to escape into the police station lobby where, after a brief firefight, he was stunned and returned to his cell.SHIELD Officials, including Commissioner Robert Hardie, were unavailable for comment, except to say that the matter was being investigated, and that it is believed that Sullivan had followed all relevant procedures. Bennet is due to face trial on the treason indictment within the next several weeks in the Enaj Court of the Second Circle./Neville McNamara/ SHIELD Raids "Art Collection" Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAY03-23 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat May 17 11:43:32 3003 /Ynos, Sivad/ Sources within the Sivadian Homeland Investigation and Enforcement of Law Department have revealed that SHIELD was engaged in a daring pre-dawn raid of the Black Aquarium Club on Ynos, where they are reported to have recovered artifacts and objects d'art valued in the hundreds of thousands of Yojj-Sterling. Based on information from a confidential informent, SHIELD stormed the Ynos club before 3 AM, Sivad Time, just as it was emptying out from it's after hours crowd, and made as many as ten arrests. Among those arrested is one Yoshitaka Halloran, owner of the club, and renknowed collector of Sivadian antiquities and reputed underworld figure.In a brief statement from the SHIELD Commissioner, Robert Hardie, it was announced that SHIELD, acting on a warrant from Mr. Justice Denning of the Enaj Court, had staged the raid to recover "cultural treasures" of Sivadian origin, including relics from the original colony, rare specialist designs, and other valuable items. "These objects were largely procured illegally." said the statement, "Mr. Halloran has been charged with theft and several other offences, and will be arraigned as soon as possible." Hardie denied that the arrest had anything to do with Halloran's connections to Sivadian underground organization, "...if such organizations exist."/Neville McNamara, Sivadian Press/ OATO wins liberation of captive worlds Posted By: Wes Platt Article: MAY03-24 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sat May 17 17:36:51 3003 SANCTUARY - The Orion Arm Treaty Alliance has secured the release of the planets Grimlahd, Vollista and Val Shohob from the clutches of the Parallax.Governor Patricia Danvers, the OATO secretary general, led a diplomatic entourage to Sanctuary on Friday to meet with Vox Ulka of Hatch Kithar. Danvers offered to help the Parallax gain access to the multiverse nexus near Nocturn in exchange for the liberation of the captured planets.Clawed Fist Fleet forces will begin withdrawing from those worlds tomorrow, with full access to the planets expected to return no later than Monday. Sanctuary: Destruction scheduled in 24 hours Posted By: Wes Platt Article: MAY03-25 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sat May 17 18:32:22 3003 SANCTUARY - Vox Ulka of Hatch Kithar announced this evening that Sanctuary will be scuttled in 24 hours.All non-Parallax vessels are expected to evacuate prior to the obliteration of the colony vessel.The Clawed Fist Fleet will abandon the station and set off the plasma bomb attached to her engines at about 7 p.m. Concordance time on Sunday.The Nall consider the station cursed, and due to its dilapidated infrastructure - badly damaged during the last flight - moving the station elsewhere is not a viable option. Nemoni Issue Desperate Plea Posted By: Colchek Article: MAY03-26 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sat May 17 18:46:11 3003 SANCTUARY - In response to the news that the Nall plan the destruction of Sanctuary, the Nemoni Republic issued a desperate plea for assistance. "There are nearly 800 billion Nemoni civilians living on Sanctuary, many in areas that can't be easily reached in time." said Commodore Foston of the NSF. "We do not have sufficient ships to even begin to evacuate that many. We need all the free space we can find on any ship willing to carry us. For Oler's sake, we desperately need your help!" SANCTUARY DESTROYED! Posted By: Wes Platt Article: MAY03-27 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sun May 18 16:07:56 3003 SANCTUARY - The colony vessel Sanctuary, built in 2651 by Oswald Cottington IV to carry remnants of interstellar civilization on a flight to escape the Kretonian Invasion, has been destroyed.Earlier this year, Cottington led Sanctuary to Nall territory near the planet Nocturn before he was executed by the reptiloid rulers of that turf. The vessel, badly damaged and cursed according to Vox UIka of Hatch Kithar, was destroyed using a plasma bomb attached to Sanctuary's massive generators and engines.Although most people escaped given a 24-hour warning, billions of Nemoni are believed to have died with the colony vessel. SVD Pasteur Bodies Returned to Sivad Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAY03-28 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue May 20 16:52:39 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Six bodies recovered from the wreckage of the SVD Pasteur have been returned to Sivad and given over to the custody of the corner for autopsy, SHIELD said today. The bodies, believed to be of the crew of the Pasteur and an Ungstiri pilot they were attempting to rescue, were badly burned and irradiated when they were retrieved from space and returned to Sivad aboard the disabled LMS Outcast (itself towed to Sivad by the DCV Phoenix Rain). Considering the bodies to be evidence, SHIELD seized them for autopsy, after which, if identified, they will be returned to their families.SHIELD Commissioner Robert Hardie expressed his sadness at the deaths of the spacefarers, and his appreciation to the LMS Outcast for bringing them home. "There is no evidence of a crime at this time, and unless the coroner returns a verdict of unlawful killing, I see no reason for there to be an investigation save that which might be undertaken by the Pasteur's owner and insurance company."The vessel was completely destroyed in what is being termed a "reactor overload". Reduced nearly to vapor, it has provided no evidence for investigators since it exploded in the Resiliance System two days ago./Neville McNamara/ Nall complete withdrawal from captive worlds Posted By: Wes Platt Article: MAY03-29 Reported To: INN Reported On: Grimlahd Reported At: Wed May 21 06:08:28 3003 AKRIL, GRIMLAHD - Jubilant Grimlahdi and Zangali are celebrating in the streets of the cavern city of Akril on Grimlahd, now that the last Clawed Fist Fleet vessel has departed their star system.Today, the last of the Nall fleet departed Grimlahd, Val Shohob and Vollista, completing a liberation negotiated by the Orion Arm Treaty Organization's General Secretary Patricia Danvers.The withdrawal marks the end of a brief territorial grab by the usurper Vox Ock of Hatch Vril that left many dead on Grimlahd, while citizens on Vollista and Val Shohob faced the prospect of a future of Nall enslavement.Vox Ulka of Hatch Kithar, now back in power, agreed to liberate these planets in exchange for aid in re-opening the multiverse nexus. No OATO Membership for Tomin Kora Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAY03-30 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed May 21 10:25:30 3003 /Ynos, Sivad/ Details released today from the Orion Arm Council meeting held Sunday show that Tomin Kora has been denied membership in the treaty organization. While the substance of the meeting's dicussions are still under seal, the voting records reflect that the decision to deny membership was taken unanimously by the six member states which had representatives at the plenary session.This is the first time in the OATO's brief history that it has denied recognition to a prospective new member. Prior to the Orion Arm Treaty's entry into force, the Martian Government-in-exile on Deserata signed the treaty, but following a diplomatic blow-up with Sivad, refused to ratify. As yet there is no word from the formerly Nall-occupied worlds whether they intend to sue for membership in the Alliance.The matter of the Parallax application to join was apparently carried until the next plenary session, which is as yet unscheduled./Neville McNamara/ Odarites may withdraw from OATO Posted By: Wes Platt Article: MAY03-31 Reported To: INN Reported On: Odari Reported At: Wed May 21 10:34:58 3003 IKIKIR, ODARI - Rumors around the Odarite Merchants Guild today are swirling in the wake of the Orion Arm Treaty Alliance's rejection of membership for Tomin Kora.The guild has close ties with Cabrrera Industries, and petitioned OATO on behalf of Tomin Kora, but OATO rejected the proposal during the most recent meeting. Now, it seems the Odarites may reject OATO in kind."It is a matter under consideration," said Minister I'kkrikik, "but it is by no means a certainty. While we are disappointed with the decision of the alliance, we do not seek repeat *their* mistake and rush headlong into a decision we may someday regret."The Odarites have been involved in an unofficial boycott of OATO plenary sessions since the brusque reception of Nall representatives a few weeks ago. As a result, Minister I'kkrikik did not participate in the Tomin Kora vote. Another Name Upon The Walls Posted By: Russkaya Article: MAY03-32 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Wed May 21 23:05:48 3003 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR: The atmosphere was solemn in the Brown residential corridors of the Tereshkova District this evening as a memorial service was held for Praporschik Vasily Andreiyvich Kreshkov of the Ungstiri Militia. The militia pilot perished when the Sivadian starship SVD Pastuer, which had just rescued him from a self-inflicted in-flight accident, suffered a massive reactor failure and exploded. His name was added to those carved upon the walls of Ungstir in a private family ceremony. Kreshkov was thirty three, and is survived by his father, Nikolai Andreivych, Mother Ishka Katerina Rochenko and two older brothers. -- Ungstiri Information Services News Desk Centauran Teleportation Network Reopens Posted By: Vateska Article: MAY03-33 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Fri May 23 23:21:40 3003 The public teleportation nexus in Shalyaris is once again providing the capabilities of instantaneous transportation to all those who carry our teleporter chips. The planets presently linked with Centauri are Castor, Ganymede, G'ahnlo, La Terre, Odari, Sivad, and Vollista. Authorized representatives of other planets may contact this office to place their world under consideration for a new teleport destination.In addition, the fee required for the installation of a teleport chip has been lowered to ten thousand Carats. This fee is waived for Castori and Centauran individuals. Those wishing to have a chip installed may visit our offices in Shalyaris, Centauri and Ursinuru, Castor. Emergency Operation Saves King Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAY03-34 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat May 24 06:27:04 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Isherwood House has released information today that King Richard had undergone several hours of emergency surgery to save his life and remove a bullet lodged near his heart. A brief statement by Sir Humphrey Holmes, Private Secretary to His Majesty confirmed that the bullet had been within an inch of The King's heart and had, according to physicians treating The King, caused persistant cardiac problems. "The royal physicians have told us that the decision to operate was a very risky one," said Sir Humphrey, "but we felt that we really didn't have a choice. His Majesty hasn't yet awoken, but he is resting comfortably, and his health has improved markedly."The operation was performed three days ago by a team lead by reknowned doctors John Lind and Marlan Ranix, who utilized microsurgery to remove the bullet and repair ruptured blood vessels in the area. Both doctors had been summoned from Ungstir, and left soon after the surgery, refusing to comment. They are understood to have left the King's recovery in the hands of his personal physician, Earl Beauchamp. Lord Beauchamp was similarly unavailable for comment./Neville McNamara/ Sivad to Offer Aid to Liberated Worlds Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAY03-35 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun May 25 09:09:06 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ In what can only be described as a spirited meeting of the Council of Equals last night, First Councillor Sir Fredrick Chamberlain introduced a bill to provide a large aid package to rebuild the three worlds recently liberated from the Nall following negotiations with the Vox. The bill would also make Sivadian citizenship available to those rendered stateless by the destruction of Sanctuary.Quieting the chamber for the first time the entire evening, Chamberlain tabled the 'Foreign Aid and Sanctuary Citizenship Act 3003', and called it Sivad's obligation to provide aid to those who were in need. The package amounts to nearly a billion Yojj-Sterling, and would be covered almost completely from surplus Staisadium and Polydenum revenues. For those who lost citizenship in the destruction of Sanctuary, and by implicatation, Earth, Sivadian citizenship will be available without the usual requirements being met.The meeting began with a moment of silent prayer for the recovery of King Richard, and also saw a recommendation by the Home Office that Sivad investigate so-called 'specialist rights' groups in light of the near assassination of the King last month. Home Secretary Daniel Arndale shocked the Council, and was the subject of several pointed questions, after submitting the measure of the opinion of the House. After several minutes of heated trading of barbs, with backbenchers heckling both Arndale and Health Minister Earl Beauchamp, the First Councillor pledged that a white paper would be produced on the issue 'in good time.'This meeting was one of the few in the long history of the Council of Equals to have approximated the boistrous conduct common during the old Sivadian Parliament. Experts are puzzled as to the sudden aggression of the normally collegial body of Councillors./Neville McNamara/ Sivadian Aid Bill Passes Posted By: Aeolus Article: MAY03-36 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue May 27 20:01:37 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ In a late night vote today, the Council of Equals approved the Foreign Aid and Sanctuary Citzenship Bill proposed by First Councillor Sir Fredrick Chamberlain. In a rare move, it was promptly passed on the first vote by the Council of Peers and recieved the Royal Assent from His Majesty's Parliamentary Commissioners, thereby becoming Sivadian law. The act provides for aid of up to one billion yojj-sterling for the reconstruction of the worlds conquered by the Nall and liberated two weeks ago. The act places responsibilty for administering the funding on Foreign Secretary Alexander Waldorf, and it is believed that he will be acting to make diplomatic efforts and begin aid shipments within the next few days. Monies have also been set aside for the treatment and repatriation of refugees who fled to Sivad after the invasions.In addition to the financial provisions, the act will make Sivadian citizenship available to those who no longer have a homeworld after the destruction of Earth and Sanctuary. The Home Secretary has yet to set guidelines, but the process will likely involve filing paperwork on Sivad and taking the Oath of Allegiance."I am gratified that the FASC Act has passed." said First Councillor Chamberlain, "This government will make a concerted effort to alleviate the suffering of those who have become displaced. The act will benefit both the three liberated worlds and Sivad, who's businesses will provide the men and materials to rebuild their civilian and military infrastructure."/Neville McNamara/ MULTIVERSE NEXUS REOPENED Posted By: Wes Platt Article: MAY03-37 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Wed May 28 11:29:51 3003 NELSESUIN, NALHOM - Vox Ulka of Hatch Kithar announced today that an expeditionary team on Nocturn succeeded in reopening the multiverse nexus, granting access to the new homeworld of the noble Demarians as well as the ancestral homeworld of the Nemoni.Access to the nexus, which leads to five alien universes including the realm known as Hiverspace, will be strictly limited. Those seeking to take starships into the multiverse will be required to pay access fees and become members of a Parallax-controlled nexus management organization, which is currently being formed.No unauthorized vessels are permitted to enter the nexus until the management organization is formed and access fees are paid. Those attempting to enter Nocturn space to use the nexus without first becoming members of the management organization will be destroyed on sight. Category:News